


Fear the Cold (Hunter x Hunter fanfiction)

by Kirbydesu248



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Accident, Airship, Cold, Comfort, Death, Friendship, Gen, Gon - Freeform, Hot, Hunter - Freeform, Hurt, Rain, Regret, Sad, Search, Tragedy, friend, ghost - Freeform, killua - Freeform, sun - Freeform, whale island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbydesu248/pseuds/Kirbydesu248
Summary: It was an accident. A freak accident. A tragic accident. No foul play involved. "Gon, please. I'm scared." Just an extremely short fanfic I just came up with. KilluGon friendship.





	Fear the Cold (Hunter x Hunter fanfiction)

Disclaimer: I do not have anything to do with the HxH franchise

A/N: This is going to be pretty short since I've been really struggling with writing lately. Sorry!

Fear the Cold

_It was a freak accident. At least, that's what the newscasters have been reporting. An airship crashed into the ocean a month ago. It's believed that there was some sort of malfunctioning with the mechanics of the craft itself. No foul play suspected. Just a freak accident, a freak accident that killed three-hundred and sixty-two people. Three-hundred and seven passengers, and fifty-five crew members dead in an instant. The ship reportedly burst into flames upon impact- so if the flames didn't kill those on board, the impact would have likely done the trick. Those unfortunate enough to survive would have met their demise by drowning._

…

Killua stumbled through the woods, wrapping his arms around himself. He cursed under his breath as a shudder overtook him, rubbing his hands quickly against the skin of his arms, trying to create some sort of friction.

"Damn… I should've brought a jacket." He huffed, shivering, only vaguely aware that he wasn't wearing shoes. "So cold… Where am I anyway?"

The fourteen-year-old frowned in annoyance, coming to a stop. Where _had_ he been going? He'd been walking for so long that he'd forgotten where his destination even was. It wasn't like him. Then again, the whole situation was very _un-Killua_. He hadn't been alone in so long. Where was Alluka? And where was Gon?

_Gon… That's right..._

He was on Whale Island. He was trying to find Gon. Though the forest was completely different at night. And it'd been so long since he was on the island. Then there was the fact that he was always with Gon, so there would be no chance of him getting lost. But now he was alone, and it was raining and cold. _So cold._

"Gon, where the hell are you?" He groaned, looking around at the countless trees. "And when did this puny-ass island get so huge?"

He slopped through the puddles, grimacing at the feeling of mud between his toes. Holding a hand over his eyes to shield them from the rain, he looked ahead. His squinted eyes brightened and he let out a whoop as he saw the familiar house where his best friend lived.

"Ha! I knew I'd find it!" His teeth chattered as he ran towards the house, slipping in the mud on his way, crashing to the ground. He clenched his teeth, getting up, his body feeling cold and weak.

The boy limped to the house, peering into the window. His heart warmed the slightest, seeing Gon laughing at something on the television. He yearned to be inside with him, where it was warm and where he could take a hot bath. He missed his best friend, too. It had been way too long- even if the two of them weren't close anymore. He wondered what was so funny and if he would find it amusing as well. It could just be something stupid that only Gon would find humorous. That kid had a weird sense of humor after all.

He rested a hand on the cold glass, watching the fog appear around his pale hand. _What would I even say to him?_ After their separation, the two young hunters had virtually no contact. It was mutual. Killua, because he had been broken as a result of Gon's choices. Gon, because he was afraid of what he'd done to his best friend. Each believed that the other was better off without them. So what would Killua say, barging in like this?

…

"Gon, would you mind getting the laundry and bringing it inside?" Gon beamed at her, turning from the television.

"Sure thing, Mito-san!" He hopped up from his place on the couch and grabbed the laundry basket.

"Thanks, Sweetie."

"Yep!" The tan boy propped the basket against his hip as he opened the door and walked outside, squinting at the bright sunlight.

He walked past the window, setting the basket down before walking to the clothes line. The boy whistled a tune as he pulled the clothes from the line, folding them and placing them in the basket. Sweat trickled along his temples and down his back, the bright sun soaking his clothes with sweat.

"Man, it's hot today!" He stretched, muscles cracking, "I wonder what Killua and Alluka are doing." He sighed, frowning and picking up the basket.

"Gon, sweetheart, come in here!" He looked up, hearing Mito's panicked voice and dropped the basket, running in. The news was on and Mito stood, tears rolling down her face.

…..

" _Today, the Hunter's Association confirmed that one of the victims of last month's airship accident was a member of the Zoldyck family, an infamous family of assassins. Killua Zoldyck, the middle child at the age of fourteen, supposedly left home to become a hunter. The Hunter's Association has confirmed his activity as hunter and they have given a statement saying that it is a tragic loss and that he will be greatly missed. It's assumed that the Zoldyck family…"_

…..

Gon stared at the screen, tears rolling down his cheeks, not understanding. _Killua? Dead? An accident?_ It was a lie. It had to be. Killua was alive. He was with Alluka. Gon's eyes widened. Why weren't they mentioning Alluka? Of course, she and Killua had been on the run. So it did make sense that they wouldn't know about her.

" _Gon._ "

Gon flinched, his eyes widened.

" _Gon. Please._ "

His head snapped towards the window and he trembled, looking at the glass. A foggy outline of a hand.

" _It's cold… Let me come in. Please."_

The boy clutched his chest, staring at the glass as the tears continued to leak from his eyes.

" _I'm scared._ "


End file.
